Various devices, programs and services exist that enable a user to select and employ custom alarm sounds (e.g., alarm noises). A user may set a computer audio file (e.g. an mp3 file) or a radio station as an alarm sound to be played when an alarm clock goes off at a preset time. However, the selected alarm sound or noise is fixed, and is not variable or adaptive.